The Present
by Tris Pond
Summary: Choosing a present to give to Marinette wasn't as easy as it seemed.


Note: Story corrected by sdd-writes-things. Set at Befana.

* * *

Choosing a present to give to Marinette wasn't as easy as it seemed. At least, not to Adrien.

Adrien was running out of time. It was only a matter of days until Marinette's birthday and he still didn't know what to give to her. Right, somebody could argue that he didn't have to give anything, since she wouldn't even have a party. However, this sounded absurd to him. How could he not do something to represent Marinette's importance to him? She had become a constant presence in his life, even if she wasn't always there, and was one of the few people he called a friend. She was always so kind and funny. He wanted to give something nice to her.

But he was lost. He didn't know how to give presents, didn't know what to choose. Until he came to school, he always felt obligated to just ask Nathalie for something adequate. Then, there was Nino's birthday, but his friend told him what he wanted, after a lot of insistence from Adrien. There was also Alya's birthday, but Adrien simply asked Nino for help. And the other birthdays of his classmates had been simpler – he had given things more common, like a necklace or a shirt. Even Chloe had been easy – buy the most expensive jewelry from Mikimoto, which, of course, had to come directly from Japan.

Yet Marinette hadn't been like that. He even thought of giving her jewelry; even so, he gave up soon for two reasons: he didn't want to give her something he'd given everyone else and he suspected that she wouldn't like something generic and lacking creativity. Marinette was a person who valued the thought more than the gift itself, he was sure. It was just who she was. He never saw her caring for the kind of superficial thing that he was raised with.

Adrien laughed ironically. Who would think that one seemingly predictable girl like Marinette would be the most troublesome to give a birthday present to? Still, he didn't mind. For as hard it was, he was determined to find a good gift. He would do whatever it took.

He looked once more to the agenda to confirm that he had a free period and warned Nathalie that he would be leaving the house. He walked down the street, trying to find ideas.

He got to the mall, still without having the slightest notion of what he wanted to buy. He walked through many stores, rejecting with a smile every option that the sellers showed. No, nothing was good enough to be the present.

Already feeling nervous, he walked into an art store. He knew that Marinette liked to draw; he had already seen some of her clothing creations. She was good at it. He grew excited as he walked by the store, sure he could see his friend buying some things from there. Regardless, he had no idea of what was more important or which paper was the ideal – he was a model, not an artist.

Adrien walked from one side of the store to the other, hoping for some inspiration to give him an idea of what he should take. For his sake, that happened right away. One employee showed up and asked him if he wanted help. He talked about how he wanted to buy something for a friend that liked art, but didn't know what. She gave him some tips, asking questions he didn't know to answer – did she prefer this brand or that? Did she already have that? – until she took pity of his panicked face.

"You know, there's something that I believe most women like," the seller said. "A gift made by hand. I'm always happy to receive one, because it shows that the person really made an effort and thought about what I wanted. It's very different than receiving an already made gift. Even if the person didn't like very much what you did, she already values your work. Of course, there are some people who don't like that and prefer common things. But, for what you told me about your friend, I think that she would like of something like that." She gave him a smile.

Adrien thanked her and left the store, thoughtful. What the woman said made sense. Stopping to think, Marinette would like something that he made himself. She always appreciated others' effort. He imagined her expression upon receiving the gift and smiled, and he decided to do just that. But what should he make?

Nervous, he touched the bracelet that was on his arm. Then, he stopped, noting what he was doing. He observed the object closely. He wouldn't admit it, but since Marinette gave to him, he walked with it. The gift made him feel like there was someone who truly cared about him in the world. Not the model Adrien Agreste or even Chat Noir, but him, Adrien.

He smiled. He already knew what to make.

...

In the end, even giving the present to Marinette had been complicated. Alya had decided to throw a surprise party for her and he decided to give the present there. When the time came to open presents, her grandmother showed up akumatized. Obviously, everything had been a mass confusion after that until finally he, as Chat Noir, and Ladybug had defeated the villain.

But he wouldn't let her forget her birthday gifts. After everyone sang her "Happy Birthday" he extended his gift out to her. She gave him a surprised expression when she took the bracelet. He got nervous suddenly and told her that he always wore the one she made for him, so he decided to do one for her.

For one second, Adrien was scared that he had done something stupid. What if the lady from the shop was wrong? What if Marinette preferred something fancy? Or at least a bracelet made by someone who knew how to make them?

But then she smiled and thanked him, still confused. And in that moment, Adrien knew that everything he had done had been worth it. He'd forgotten all the work he had, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing mattered if it was enough to make her smile as she did.


End file.
